locura del amor
by kurolovers
Summary: Resumen:todo amor llega al fin y al ocultarlo se volvió una locura y las cosas para Aomine no son fáciles al ver a Kagami Aokaga!


_**espero que les guste**_

 _ **La locura del amor.**_

Ya no lo podía soportar la tentación que llevaba tenía sus límites, Aomine quería sólo encerrar a Kagami en algún lugar para luego hacerlo suyo varias veces, quería todo de aquel pelirrojo y una de ellas era que este estuviera abajo de él gimiendo y pidiendo más. Todas noches soñaba con tocar cada pedazo de esa cálida piel, Aomine tenía que admitir que se había enamorado de aquel pelirrojo salvaje como un tigre.

Pero no lo diría tenía su orgullo como para declararse como una colegiala enamorada no claro que no ese no era su estilo y jamás lo seria; Aomine estaba acostado en su cama mirando a la nada, estaba aburrido y eso era notorio aunque eso no quitaba que hacer con esos nuevos sentimientos hacía Kagami, sin decir palabra alguna dejo que el tiempo pasara pero eso hiso que fuera más loco de amor o mejor dicho una locura del amor. También era mala idea estar sólo con Kagami porque sabía que haría una locura que nunca se arrepentiría y lo sabía bastante bien, ya no había vuelta atrás era bastante obvio aquello pero no se iba a negar que iba a ser divertido darle besos a ese pelirrojo que lo volvía cada vez más loco.

Ahora estaba Aomine caminando por las calles después de las clases que se había faltado después de todo era aburrido pero jamás espero ver a su mejor amigo caminando por aquellas calles lejos de su casa se acercó hacia donde aquella persona estaba.

-Hola Tetsu.-saludo a Kuroko.

-Hola Aomine-kun ¿Qué haces por aquí?.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo Tetsu.

-Eh? Pues vine a comprar un libro cerca de aquí.-le respondió Kuroko antes de volver a decir algo pensó en sus palabras.-Aomine-kun has hablado con Kagami-kun últimamente?.-con evidente voz burlona desconcertando a Aomine al no entender lo que le preguntaba.

-Qué?!.-sería poco decir que el moreno no se hubiera sorprendido por aquella pregunta.-¿Por qué lo dices Tetsu?.

-Pues las paredes se puede escuchar muchas cosas Aomine-kun.-le dijo divertido al ver la expresión del peli azul.-Y si aún no lo recuerdas pues te hare memoria _"Ah maldición quiero a Taiga en mi cama y no soltarlo nunca".-_ repitió y vio como el moreno se ponía rojo haciendo que se escapara una risita.

-¿En qué momento escuchaste eso?!.

-No te diré y ahora será mejor que me vaya mañana tengo a una visita improvisada.-dijo Kuroko.

-Bien hasta luego Tetsu!

-Sí, adiós Aomine-kun.

Aomine vio cómo se iba su amigo y volvió a su camino con la cara media roja preguntándose de donde escucho aquello porque si no mal recordaba lo había dicho en la azotea cuando se estaba faltando las clases, pero al parecer el destino no estaba de su lado hoy, suspiro y trato de tranquilizarse ya que al frente suyo estaba la persona que quería poseer desde ya un tiempo, vio como Kagami se le acercaba con una sonrisa que para él era la mejor que haya visto en su maldita vida.

-Hola Aomine!.-saludo Kagami muy feliz.

-Kagami.-saludo Aomine.-¿Vienes a jugar sólo Bakagami?

-Bueno sí, pero ya que estás aquí ¿Porque no jugamos entre nosotros?.-propuso Kagami.

-Está bien!.-dijo Aomine pero en su mente pensó algo como esto _"Soy un estúpido, esperemos que no me lo viole en plena calle"._

Los dos se fueron a una cancha que estaba cerca del lugar. El partido al empezar todo era rudo y a la vez potente, ninguno de los dos quería perder, eso era obvio, pero al final el que gano como siempre fue Aomine. Luego de un rato recuperándose y tomar el aire, Aomine veía disimuladamente a Kagami, quien se veía exquisito-a la vista del moreno-veía como las gotas de sudor recorrían esa deliciosa piel y sin darse cuenta Aomine relamió sus labios observando su presa, como a la vez se estaba excitando por maravillosa vista pero el que destruyera su autocontrol fue cuando vio como Kagami se tomaba una botella de agua muy sensualmente y ya no lo soporto lo acorralo entre las rejas de la cancha y el pelirrojo lo observaba confundido y curioso por su actitud.

Pero Kagami iba a hablar pero una fiera boca lo interrumpió, abrió los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta que Aomine Daiki lo estaba besando salvajemente como si quisiera comerse su boca, se quedó paralizado pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que siguiera el ritmo del moreno hubo un momento que sus lenguas se habían metido en aquella batalla del beso, todo inicio tiene un final dando que el aire les faltara en sus pulmones, al separarse lentamente como si no quisieran que sus bocas se alejaran por nada del mundo, Aomine y Kagami se miraban olvidándose de todo el alrededor, sintiéndose en el ambiente relajante hasta que Kagami hablo por fin pero con un tinte rojizo en sus mejillas.

-¿P...Por qué me besaste?.-le preguntó al fin mirando directamente a los azulea ojos del moreno.

-Porque ya no aguantaba más Kagami.-le respondió como siempre pero su voz estaba un poco nerviosa.

-A qué te refieres Aomine?.-quiso una explicación mejor.

-Qué me gustas Kagami Taiga.-lo miro y dijo sincero como él podía llegar y vio como Kagami se ponía más rojo como un tomate, uno que con mucho gusto podría comer, sin pensarlo sonrió ladinamente.

-Lo dices en serio?.-no muy seguro pelirrojo pero eso no quitaba lo tierno que podía ser en momentos como estos.

-Claro yo no diría estas cosas si yo no estuviera seguro de mis palabras Kagami.

Kagami por su parte no hablo y Aomine al ver que no tenía respuesta de su confesión se empezó a separar de ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco cada noche. Pero no se esperó que unos suaves labios atraparan los suyos y al captar que era Kagami, el beso se volvió más caliente y apasionado ya que desde un principio era algo torpe por parte Kagami y eso calentaba más al moreno, lo besos no paraban para nada, hasta que sintieron un ruido no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban y al separarse Aomine lo abrazo escondiéndose entre en cuello oliendo todo el ser de su pelirrojo y sin pensarlo lo lamio y mordió para el instante chuparlo dejando una marca de él dejando en claro que Kagami Taiga era de él y solo de él.

Escucho como Kagami soltó un leve gemido, sonrió pervertida mente.

-No hagas esto aquí Ahomine.-le dijo Kagami levemente enojado y avergonzado por soltar aquel sonido de su boca.

risita.-Entonces en otro lugar no importaría?.-dijo Aomine riéndose un poco.

-C...Cállate!.-se avergonzó por aquellas palabras.-Además no me has dicho nada aún Ahomine.

-Bueno Kagami quieres ser mi novio?.-dijo levemente sonrojado por aquello.

-Sí, Ahomine.-sonrió dulce y luego sintió un beso pero duro poco.

-Kagami eres muy lindo lo sabías.

-I..idiota.

Se tenían que ir y lo sabían pero Aomine no quería menos ahora que Kagami Taiga era suyo y sólo para él, el tiempo paso y cada vez este amor se volvía una locura para los dos, cada vez que se veían se besaban salvajemente y se acariciaban de mas, en las calles se iban a un callejón para manosearse por todo los lados y cada día este amor era más intenso y loco.

.

.

.

.

Era una locura del amor.

 _ **¿Review?**_


End file.
